


海盜與王子

by mukurotsunayoshi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurotsunayoshi/pseuds/mukurotsunayoshi
Summary: 一個我的夢，醒來又回去睡之後而成的故事。





	海盜與王子

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我寫yuzuvier的第一篇同人文
> 
> 愛上之後，值得紀念的第一篇文  
> (´・ω・`)

  
　　  
「javi， javi~ 你還記得我們在幹嘛？」Yuzuru在Javier面前揮了揮手。

被喚名的男人把視線從窗戶上移到對面情人疑惑的臉蛋上，不能不說他的小情人顏值真的很高，乾淨亮白的雞蛋肌加上單眼皮，俏皮可愛的摸樣，不愧是降臨冰上的天使，自己可愛的師弟。

「喔，我很抱歉，只是我真的很在乎這件事。  
親愛的，我當然記得我們在這作什麼，不要擺出那麼可愛的表情。 不過Yuzuru你確定真的不用變裝？我是說呃...在這裡，你的故鄉仙台，我知道這裡很多人都知道你......」

「哈哈...你在膽心這個？Javi先讓我笑一下。」哈維的擔心和錯愕還沒說完就被情人的笑聲打斷，用手遮著嘴，笑的誇張地把雙手捂在嘴巴前面、眼睛瞇起來，就像一個開心玩雪的小狐狸。

「嘿，Yuzuru我是在擔心你，在其他地方你不是都會要求戴一堆東西，把自己包的像木乃伊一樣。可是從家裡出來之後，你只戴了口罩，還坐在窗邊顯眼的位置。」外面的人可以透過這家店著名的大風景窗，裡面的行為舉止一覽無遺。

 

 

Yuzuru用手擦了擦大笑出來的眼淚，給了他一個微笑，試圖安撫Javier緊張的情緒，他知道他的愛人是在擔心他，怕他受到傷害，感覺到被珍惜的對待著。

  
　　拿起叉子戳了戳這家店的新品—抹茶蛋糕捲，慢慢的說出自己的看法。

　　

「因為這裡是仙台，才會那麼做。」

　　

　　服務生送來了咖啡和戚風蛋糕，看向他們之後，疑惑了一下邊露出的笑容「餐點都到齊了，請你們慢慢享用，呃，需要我把窗簾拉下來嗎？」Yuzuru回她一個微笑並道謝。

 

 

家鄉午後的太陽，照耀進來打在身上，就跟他現在的感受一樣，特別溫暖。

 

 

「我想她認出你了！」Javi說出了這個大家都看得出來的事實，一副"喔，我知道"的表情，用吸管喝了一大口果汁，看向窗外來來去去的行人，有些瞄了這裡又轉回去;有些看到直接捂臉跟旁邊的人一起笑著，但是沒有人對他們拍照或是打擾他們的約會。

　　「仙台是一個小漁港，居民之間感情都很好，就算我包的像木乃伊一樣，她們都認得出來，只是沒有人說。在我表現不好、心情不好的時候，從家裡跑出來在街上散步的時候，街上的人們看到我，會跟我說「回來放假好好玩！」「結弦くん，親戚送來了新茶，等一下拿回去給家人嚐嚐吧？」

　　這讓我感受到他們是愛羽生結弦，而不是日本隊的Yuzuru Hanyu，我會繼續滑冰也是因為他們對我的愛，我也想盡自己的全部來回報大家對我的愛。對仙台而言，結弦是羽生家的孩子，仙台的驕傲，同時也是奧運冠軍。」

　　平靜說完這段話的Yuzuru，眨眼看著Javier露出惡作劇的微笑「如果你不好好珍惜我，被欺負的可是你呀！大家可是站在我這邊的，還不好好專心約會。」戳了戳哈維的眉間。

 

 

「好，那我跟仙台最帥氣的冰上王子在這裡約會，家鄉的人在故事的結尾，會不會原諒這個把他們的美人魚王子帶走，帶去海的另一邊生活的海盜船長？」哈維伸手捏了捏柚子的臉頰，Yuzuru一時反應不過來，笑著並把手心貼在的Javier手上

  
「嘿！你在取笑我，哈哈。」  
「他們不都是這樣叫你的？美人魚？王子？」  
「別開我玩笑，Javi。首先呢我想我是冰上的王子。」

說到王子的稱呼，還是不好意思的笑了出來，想到的紅了臉的王子大人說出他的下一句話

  
「帶走...別開玩笑了！有一個壞心的海盜，拿走了王子的心。」感受到Javier空下來的一隻手正在磨蹭著自己左手無名指，害羞地紅的到耳尖，只能低頭看著自己的手指，貼著手心的手也緩緩地放到大腿上。

  
「Yuzu，有一個溫柔的王子，拿走了海盜的心。這名海盜呢，現在想要把戒指好好的套住在王子的手上，不讓這個王子使用陰陽師的法術逃走。」  
「Javi...」

怎麼辦？我的臉一定很紅，好害羞啊！什麼意思啊？現在的氣氛很害羞啊！  
　　抬頭瞄一眼坐在對面海盜船長，跟自己一樣緊張的表情。

  
　　原來，會緊張的不只是我而已。

  
　　害羞的王子把手抽了出來，十指緊扣住Javier的手，眼淚就快要滴下來。

 

  
　　「在...很遠...很遠的未來，王子和海盜發布結婚消息之後，在王子的國家接受國民的祝福，前往海的另一邊，幸福快樂的生活著。」

 

眼淚滴在桌子上，看著自己的眼淚低落下來，真的可以那麼幸福嗎？ 手在不知道的時候被放開，Javier抱住Yuzuru讓他整個人躺在懷裡，拍著他的背，在耳邊訴說著  
　　

  
　　「Yuzu，我愛你。你願意跟我一起走這條路嗎？無論發生什麼困難，無論有多少阻礙，我都愛你。」

  
　　「我願意。謝謝你愛我 Javi 。」

**Author's Note:**

> 服務生:啊啊 ，這小費收的還真是鐘點還要多。
> 
>  
> 
> 這是我第一次看完平昌奧運之後，愛上他們的相處模式，之後作的一個夢  
> (　^ω^)


End file.
